himitsu_no_cocotamafandomcom-20200214-history
Birth! Little God
Birth! Little God (誕生！小さな神様 Tanjō! Chīsana Kami-sama) is part 1 of the first Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama episode. Its initial air date is October 1, 2015. In this episode, a Cocotama called Luckytama is born from fifth-grader Kokoro Yotsuba's pencil and is accidentally found by her. Official Synopsis Elementary school fifth-grader Kokoro Yotsuba is a clumsy but kind-hearted girl. To protect her grandma's teaching called "Everything has a soul", she takes care of her things. One day, an God forms from Kokoro's cherished colored pencil--a Cocotama is born! His name is Luckytama. Although Cocotamas are determined to not be discovered by humans, Kokoro sees Luckytama's figure shortly after he is born... Plot The episode begins at Kokoro's school during an art project. Kokoro Yotsuba opens her tin of 12 colored pencils and picks up the green pencil, and her friends were surprised by how short it is due to how much she has used and sharpened it. Kokoro remembers being given the pencils from her grandma when she was very young(when she was 3 years old) and that her grandma told her everything has a soul. While the students were beginning their projects, the green color pencil that Kokoro was holding glows. She freaks out and alerts her friends, only to lead to their confusion when the pencil has stopped glowing. Time passes, and the art project was finished. Everyone has made small houses out of various supplies, but Kokoro’s house was messily made and the worst in the class. Back home, Kokoro was unpacking her backpack. When she picks up her colored pencil tin she wonders for a moment why it had been glowing earlier, but she decides to just forget about it and puts the tin down on her desk. The next morning, Kokoro wakes up by her alarm clock and gets ready for school. Then, she leaves the house with her younger brother. In her room, her pencil tin starts to glow. Meanwhile, Kokoro is playing sports. Someone throws the ball to her, but due to her clumsiness, she doesn’t manage to catch it. She runs over to pick up the ball, and as she does, she sees a boy she has a crush on. She blushes for a moment and gazes at him before her friends call her back. Back at home, the pencil tin was still glowing and it opens by itself. The small green pencil glows, which then turns into an egg-shaped ball made of light. It suddenly turns into a white egg, which bounces on the desk. It hits itself against a lamp, causing a crack to appear on it, and bounces itself back into the air. Suddenly, Luckytama pops out of the egg. He tries to stay in the air, but he falls to the desk. When he gets up, he happily congratulates himself for being born. He runs along the table, singing to himself, but accidentally knocks some stuff over. He slides down a lampshade and continues running around in delight. By this time, school is over and Kokoro is ready to come home. However, Luckytama is still running around and singing. He climbs on top of a book and uses a pen lid as a telescope, looking around the room. He then swings on a piece of lace coming from a bookmark inside the book and flings himself back onto the table, but he lands on a tub of glue stick. He manages to roll on it before tripping and landing in front of some rubber bands. He uses a pink rubber band as a hula hoop and hums. The rubber band gets caught on the handle of a mini chest of drawers, and so he tries to pull the rubber band off. Instead, he accidentally flies into the air and knocks over Kokoro's alarm clock. Shocked, he puts it back up and sticks its hands back on. Luckytama turns around, only to find Kokoro staring at him. They stare at each other for a short while. Luckytama begins to sweat. Then he screams. Kokoro squeals as well and runs away, while Luckytama pulls an egg out of his pants and jumps inside it to hide. Kokoro approaches the egg and gently pokes it. Luckytama refuses to come out, and she wonders how to make him come out of the egg. She picks it up and hits it against the edge of her desk, causing an crack to appear. She hesitates and pulls the egg open, making Luckytama burst out and slam against an wall. When he lands on the table, he asks Kokoro if she saw him. She responds with a yes, and Luckytama runs back and forth in dismay before crying. Kokoro asks who he is. Kokoro learns that Luckytama is a colored pencil God, and he came from her small green pencil. Luckytama explains that Cocotamas are spirits born from objects that have been cherished by humans, which is the same thing Kokoro’s grandma told her. He says that Cocotamas practice to become Gods one day, which amazes Kokoro. But Luckytama says that Cocotamas have a strict rule about not being seen by humans, and because he was seen, he would disappear and his soul will return to the pencil at midnight. He cries again, and Kokoro looks sad. Luckytama stops crying and asks Kokoro to have a Secret Contract with him. Kokoro isn’t sure, but Luckytama says it will be okay because he has great lucky power. To prove this, he performs his magic and dance but all it does is make a drop of water fall on Kokoro's head. He tries again, and this time an entire bucket of water falls on her head. He apologizes and tries again. This time, he finally does something right, and a hairdryer appears. Kokoro dries her hair with it. Luckytama decides to push his luck even further and does magic for the fourth time. This makes the hairdryer blow out fire, and Kokoro runs away from it. Luckytama tries his magic one last time, making a wheeled chair appear under Kokoro and carry her away from the hairdryer. However, it moves so fast that she falls onto the floor. Luckytama is so upset about his magic failing that he cries, thinking Kokoro will not want to share the Secret Contract with him. Kokoro hears him crying and stands up, gently picking Luckytama up in her hands. She says it’s okay and that she will do the contract with him, and that they are friends. Luckytama is very happy to hear this. Luckytama gives the contract to Kokoro, and she reads the terms she must agree to; not letting anyone else know or see Cocotamas, not making a contract with any other Cocotamas, and so on. Luckytama nods as she reads, but when he says it’s time to sign it, he notices Kokoro glaring at the paper. He asks what’s wrong, and she reads the final term—“Make a house", which Kokoro failed at school. Category:Anime Category:Episodes